Crazy Carnival
by Livia M
Summary: Robert e Kristen decidem fazer uma viagem ao Brasil, em época de Carnaval. :


**Crazy Carnival**

N/a: A história se passa no Brasil, em mês de carnaval. Robsten está em Salvador. Não tem nada a ver com a realidade, não existe Saga e muito menos paparazzi. Eles não são atores, são apenas namorados em uma viagem de férias. Espero que gostem. :)

_Para as minhas Krisesseds, porque só elas podem me entender quando o assunto é Kristen de shortinho e bebendo caipirinha._

* * *

Kristen puxou um short jeans da mala e jogou-o em cima da cama. Aquela cidade conseguia ser mais quente do que Los Angeles no verão, Deus do céu. A animação das pessoas que parecia não ter fim, o barulho de trios elétricos, a proximidade que todos se colocavam nas ruas... Tudo era tão quente e divertido naquela cidade que ela não poderia nunca se arrepender de ter escolhido conhecer o carnaval brasileiro em vez de ir para parques da Disney.

Ela sorriu enquanto terminava de colocar a roupa que usaria naquela noite em cima da cama. Robert abriu a porta do quarto, ele usava uma bermuda abaixo do joelho e uma camiseta verde limão, camiseta essa que todas as pessoas naquele dia usariam, inclusive ela mesma.

Robert olhou-a de cima abaixo – ela tinha esquecido que só usava uma toalha junto ao corpo – e sorriu, mostrando o copo com algum tipo de bebida ornamentada por um limão.

– Me disseram que é uma bebida brasileira. Uma das melhores.

Ele passou o copo para Kristen provar. A mistura de cachaça, o que alguns brasileiros tiveram a felicidade de lhe fazer provar pura, com limão era a famosa Caipirinha. Robert havia ouvido falar dela, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de provar. Agora, ele era um homem feliz.

– Se chama caipirinha, e é feita com uma bebida brasileira, a cachaça – o sotaque dele saiu de forma engraçada e Kristen riu –, limão e açúcar. Prove, love.

Kristen sorveu um gole, sentindo o álcool passar rasgando pela sua garganta. Tomou outro gole e devolveu o copo pra o namorado com uma careta de aprovação. Ele riu dela e ela também.

– Eu quero uma dessa. Um copo só meu, por favor.

Sorrindo ela tirou a toalha para começar a vestir-se para a festa.

Kristen já tinha bebido umas cinco – ou mais, ela tinha perdido a conta! – caipirinhas. Robert idem. Ambos estavam quase chegando ao estágio de tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas mesmo assim saíram do hotel rumo ao centro da cidade.

Ivete Sangalo já animava as milhares e milhares de pessoas que se encontravam naquela cidade. Era o show mais esperado de _todo_ o carnaval de Salvador, pelo menos é o que haviam dito a Kristen. Ela olhou para Robert quando eles conseguiram entrar no espaço reservado às pessoas que usavam o abadá do dia e o abraçou pela cintura. Nunca esqueceria dessa viagem e da loucura que estava experimentando.

– ROB! – ela precisou gritar o máximo que podia para ele olhar de volta pra ela, mesmo que estivessem grudados um no outro. – EU. TE. AMO.

Robert sorriu, porque Kristen sempre tivera essa mania de se declarar para ele nos momentos mais estranhos, então ele puxou-a para mais perto e sussurou no ouvido dela:

– Eu também te amo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e tomou os lábios dela num beijo que nada tinha de amor. Era desejo carnal tudo que eles transmitiam um para o outro, era um beijo de desespero. Tudo havia se resumido aquele momento, e embora houvese _milhares_ de pessoas ao redor deles, ninguém existia. Eram apenas eles e o desejo que consumia o resto da sanidade que a bebida deixara.

– Eu quero você agora Kristen.

Ela sorriu e passo as mãos no peitoral dele.

– Mais tarde love, mais tarde.

Robert esperaria. Ele sempre esperava por ele, por mais que o desejo crepitasse por dentro das suas veias como veneno. Ele a queria, ele sempre a queria, mas ele também sempre obedecia às vontades dela.

O que mais ele tinha para fazer a não ser curtir o show e beber? Era esse o propósito da festa não era? Ele iria aproveitar cada minuto daquela festa, mas sabia que seus pensamentos estariam sempre direcionados à Kristen. Nua. Embaixo dele.

Robert puxou Kristen com ele até uma pessoa que estava com um isopor e pediu cerveja pros dois. Ele sabia que aquelas eram apenas as primeiras de muitas latinhas da noite.

Eram quase seis da manhã e o sol havia praticamente nascido. O trio elétrico havia chegado ao seu destino final: a praia. Nem Kristen, nem Robert tinham mais forças para dar um passo sequer, então eles caíram na areia da praia do jeito que estavam.

Kristen olhou para Robert e deitou-se na barriga dele.

– Vamos ter que subir TUUUUUUDO isso de novo pra voltar pro hotel? – a voz dela estava trêmula e rouca. A noite tinha sido muito mais do que ela esperava.

– Se não, a gente dorme aqui mesmo.

– Quem falou de dormir, Thomas?

Robert olhou pra Kristen. Ela estava tão cansada quanto ele, mas os olhos dela estavam quentes e as mãos dela na parte baixa de seu tronco o excitou.

– Eu estou esperando há quase cinco horas por uma foda, Robert. Não me decepcione. Quase sinto minha calcinha ainda enxarcada, você não vai precisar de muito trabalho.

Ele gargalhou e ficou de pé, com as pernas dela envolvendo sua cintura e os braços no seu pescoço.

– É claro love.

A voz dele... _Filho da puta. _A voz dele estava rouca e muito mais inglesa. Foi como uma corrente elétrica tocando cada ponto sensível da pele no meio das pernas de Kristen. Ela gemeu e empurrou o corpo no de Robert.

– Eu estou escorrendo, porra!

Kristen sentia a calcinha molhada e sabia que a qualquer momento o short estaria no mesmo estado. A ereção dele batia em sua coxa e ela gemia no ouvido dele.

Robert tirou os shorts dela e deixou-os cairem na areia. A calcinha estava realmente em um estado lastimável. O que antes era um pedaço de pano vermelho vivo, estava quase vinho.

– Estou tão bêbada e tão excitada que eu realmente não me importo de entrar nessa água fria. Por que ainda estamos com nossas roupas?

Robert puxou o pedaço de pano que cobria a intimidade dela e em seguida a blusa que estava molhada de cerveja e alguma outra bebida.

– Sem sutiã, Kristen?

– Eu não gosto de dar trabalho anjo.

Robert teve que se soltar de Kristen para se desfazer da bermuda, camisa e cueca, então foi esse tempo que ela correu para o mar. Os primeiros raios de sol tocando a pele branca exposta e os seios... Robert quase tombou nas próprias pernas ao notar que tudo aquilo era dele. Desde o cabelo escuro caindo em cascata pelas costas sardentas até aqueles seios rosados. Ele a amava tanto que doía.

Então ele correu também e a alcançou já dentro da água. Logo ele diminuiu a distância entre os lábios, sem nunca deixar de massagear os seios dela que eram pequenos, redondos e cabiam exatamente nas mãos dele.

Como dois ímãs os corpos deles se atraíram, Kristen passando as pernas em volta da cintura dele, Robert deslizando uma mão nas costas dela. Eles ficaram alguns segundos apenas juntos, sentindo a respiração um do outro, absorvendo a aventura que estavam vivendo ali.

Robert deslizou uma mão pelo cabelo molhado dela e a beijou no rosto. Apenas um roçar dos lábios dele na pele salgada dela.

– Eu te amo tanto love, que chega a doer.

Kristen olhou para os olhos dele e jurou ter visto uma lágrima escapar por entre as íris azuladas. Ela também o amava a ponto de doer, uma dor que não era ruim, e que se um dia tornasse insuportável, ela aguentaria por ele. Porque ele era a razão da dor e ele também era a cura da dor.

– Eu também te amo.

No momento que um sentiu o gosto da boca do outro e que eles uniram seus corpos o clima romântico foi levado pelas ondas que batiam nos corpos. A ansiedade por aquele momento tornava todas as circunstâncias esquecíveis. Fazer sexo no mar em um país estrangeiro não representava perigo suficiente para eles se afastarem naquele momento. Eles se queriam mutuamente.

Kristen sentiu músculos se distenderem para receber Robert. Era sempre assim, ela era apertada demais para o tamanho dele e como um elástico ela ia ao seu máximo para se encaixar com ele. E era perfeito, porque ele sempre cabia dentro dela.

E Robert simplesmente se moveu criando a fricção que Kristen necessitava. Ele se mexeu outra vez e pode ter durado alguns minutos ou segundos, Kristen não poderia dizer. Ela sentiu cada músculo – músculos que ela nem sabia que existiam! – responder a cada vez que Robert a penetrava. Como uma explosão, destruindo cada pequena terminação nervosa do seu corpo. Ela agarrou-se ainda mais forte nas costas dele, deixando marcas vermelhas que ele nem ao menos sentira.

Ele levou a mão livre até o centro de calor dela. O clítoris inxado pulsou nas pontas de seus dedos. Ela implorou para que ele a tocasse. Robert saiu dela, e foi como tirar doce de uma criança. Ela olhou para ele, em choque. Ele não acabaria com aquela tortura?

– Sssh. Eu vou fazer melhor love.

Kristen encostou o nariz no ombro dele, já esperando pelo que viria, e aferrou as unhas nas costas de Robert. Mais tarde haveriam marcas vermelhas por toda a extensão branca, mas agora, ali, com as ondas batendo nos dois corpos nus, não havia dor nenhuma. Prazer, amor e sexo estavam misturados naquele momento.

Uma aventura, Kristen repetiu para si mesma, aquilo tudo era uma aventura. Quando eles voltassem para Los Angeles as coisas voltariam ao normal. Não haveria mais sexo na praia e nem festas como aquelas. Tudo aquilo se resumia ao Brasil. E de repente tudo aquilo explodiu em um milhão de pedacinhos. Ela reprimiu um grito mordendo o ombro de Rob, mas o prazer que se espalhava dentro do seu corpo era enorme. O líquido quente escorrendo de dentro de si e a água gelada, tudo junto aumentava ainda mais o prazer.

Robert puxou Kristen para um abraço e a beijou lentamente, sentindo o tremor dos lábios dela, desfrutando do gosto que ela tinha. E ele amava cada pequeno detalhe dela, desde o cabelo até os pés delicados e a forma com que o corpo dela se moldava ao dele.

– Vamos voltar pro hotel.

Mesmo depois de um banho de mar o efeito da bebida ainda não tinha passado completamente. Depois de muitos tropeços Robert e Kristen conseguiram voltar para o hotel, embora não soubessem exatamente que horas eram.

No meio do caminho Kristen decidira que estava cansada demais pra continuar andando e acabou que voltou carregada por Robert, que estava um pouco mais sóbrio que ela. Ele sorriu quando passaram pelos recepcionistas e maleteiros do hotel, e assim que entraram no elevador Kristen solto uma gargalhada estrondosa.

– O que foi love?

– Estou com vontade de rir! – E riu de novo até que ficou sem fôlego e parou. Ela se virou para o espelho do elevador e encarou seu reflexo: não existia mais maquiagem, o cabelo estava molhado e grudado por todo o seu rosto e as roupas enxarcadas. – Estou um terror, provavelmente você está pensando porque me ama.

– Estou pensando que eu amo uma mulher muito, muito linda. Mesmo ela estando trêbada.

Kristen sorriu e se jogou nos braços dele. Ela também amava um homem muito, muito lindo. Robert puxou os lábios dela e a beijou lenta e calmamente, esperando o elevador chegar ao 25

º andar. Quando o elevador parou e abriu as portas Kristen sabia que teria mais uma sessão de sexo, não importasse o quão cansada ela estava.

Ela puxou-o para fora do elevador e empurrou contra a porta do quarto deles. Ela o beijava, procurando pelo calor que ele emanava, e ele respondia à altura, levantando a blusa dela e acariciando seus mamilos.

Durantes os anos eles haviam se tornado experientes em tirar a roupa um do outro e diminuir a distância o mais rápido possível, então em poucos segundos ambos estava no chão encarpetado do hall do hotel, ofegantes e suas roupas há alguma distância deles.

Kristen sentou em cima dele e sorriu, passando a mão por todo o peitoral dele.

– Já que nós temos todo esse hall para nós, vamos nos aventurar um pouco. Mas sou eu quem dita as regras agora, você me obece amor.

Robert abraçou a cintura dela e puxou para um beijo, sussurrando ante os lábios dela o que Kristen mais queria ouvir:

– Eu amo quando você fica mandona desse jeito.

Então ela tornou-se aquela outra pessoa que apenas Robert conseguia transformá-la, e ditou as regras do sexo com habilidade e _flexibilidade_,dando tudo o que Robert necessitava naquele momento: um orgasmo.

Ambos caíram deitados e exaustos no chão, Kristen sorrindo para o teto e Robert arfando.

– Acho que devíamos fazer loucuras mais vezes.

– Definitivamente love – Robert virou-se para ela e sorriu, apoiando a cabeça em um dos braços. Então algo passou pela cabeça dele, não algo que ele nunca tivesse pensado em fazer, pelo contrário, desde que conhecera Kristen ele sabia que ela era a mulher certa para compartilhar toda a sua vida, mas naquele momento, por mais estranho que fosse, ele sentiu que tinha que fazê-lo:

– Hey, Sweetie, quando voltarmos pra Los Angeles deveríamos nos casar. Eu sei que isso está totalmente fora das regras para pedidos de casamento, mas eu _realmente_ quero me casar. Com você, só com você. Não precisa responder agora, quando eu tiver um anel ou algo assim...

O coração de Kristen bateu contra suas costelas com força. _Ele estava lhe pedindo em casamento! _Que se danasse todas as regras sobre aquilo, ela sempre fora dele, não importa se ele tivesse ou não um anel de noivado.

– Se estívessemos em Las Vegas eu me casaria com você agora e compraríamos uma aliança qualquer na capelas 24 horas. Eu te amo, você não entende isso Rob? Não importa se acabamos de fazer sexo que nem coelhos no cio, não importa se estamos em uma festa louca de um país estrangeiro, não importa se você não tem uma porra de anel. Isso não significa nada porque tudo isso é apenas para convenções moralistas e sociais. Meu amor é muito imoral e antisocial, então sim, eu aceito me casar com você.

Robert sorria, como um idiota, e chorava porque ele nunca ia entender o que ele tinha feito de tão bom na vida para merecer aquela mulher. Ela era dele, ela sempre fora dele, e ela continuaria sendo dele mesmo depois de ambos partirem dessa vida.

**Fim.**


End file.
